Broken Hopes and Dreams
by TheRealFangRide
Summary: She cleaned up the mess and dragged the boy to his room and thats where they stayed, for the rest of the night. The boy beaten and unconscious and the girl crying until she was worn out and fell asleep curled up next to her brother. My first fan-fic. Please review and comment. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Rated M for language. Definitely Fax!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hopes and Dreams

Chapter 1: The Beginning

No One's POV

I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters.

"You little shit!" A drunken father yelled at his broken and bruised son as he kicked, punched, and stabbed the 16 year old boy.

"You're worthless... hic!.. piece of trash and you don't deserve to live!" The father took another swing at the boy but due to his drunkenness he missed and tripped over the boy.

"I'm done with you... Clean up this mess and don't disturb me." The father said as he staggered to his bedroom and slammed the door.

A girl came from upstairs and pushed the boy upright. She grabbed the med- kit and patched up his wounds. Her skills honed after years of fixing her brother cleaned up the mess and dragged the boy to his room and thats where they stayed, for the rest of the night. The boy beaten and unconscious and the girl crying until she was worn out and fell asleep curled up next to her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Hopes and Dreams

Chapter 2: Explanations

Fang's POV

I do not own Maximum ride or the other characters.

I awoke this morning unable to move from the injuries I received last night during one of my father's drunken episode's. So I guess I owe all of you readers out there an explanation for what you read in the last chapter. Well I suppose I should start at the beginning. I was nine when he changed... I never would've guessed that life as I knew it would change forever...

_*FLASKBACK*_

"Honey?" My mother said to my father as he was doing paperwork at his desk. "Would you mind going to the store and buying food? The fridge is empty."

Without warning, he swiftly came from behind his desk and slapped her... He screamed, " Do you think we have that kind of money bitch?! You and that bastard kid of yours don't deserve food!".

_*END_ OF_ FLASHBACK*_

I remember the sound of her screaming as he it her over and over and over again... It was terrible. He changed that day. Everyday after that all it was in that house was constant abuse from him. He occasionally came after me but my mother normally shielded me from him. About a year or so later he started raping her... He would come home every night drunk. I never understood what he would say but I know that when he came home my mother became terrified. A little while after that my little sister was born. Her name was Angel. When she was born, her innocence changed him... of course only until she fucked up when she was about two... She had just started walking. She was walking one day when she tripped over one of her toys and knocked over a vase. When my father came running out to see what had happened he cut his foot on a piece of the vase. He was so pissed. He raised his fist to hit her but I jumped in the way before he could hurt her... Then once again the abuse started... Except my mother couldn't take it a second time... When I was 14 she took her life. Slit her wrists in the bathroom. He had no one to abuse except me... So thats what he did. So every day sense then I've taken the abuse so my sister wouldn't get hurt.

Well there's your explanation. Don't expect me to ever speak that much at a time again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So I will probably make the next chapter about Max. Please review and tell me what you think so far. But remember. This is my first story. I'll probably review later tonight. Bye guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Hopes and Dreams

Chapter 3: The New Kid

I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the other characters.

(A/N) A big thanks to Maximumrider99 for being my first ever reviewer! :D Keep reviewing!

Max's POV

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP... God I swear I'm going to kill Ella... I slam my fist on the alarm clock shutting it up. No one should be up at this ungodly hour... 7:30 is not an approprite hour for a 16 year old to be up... Wait... "Shit!" it's 7:30! I gotta go! I leaped out of bed and reached in my dresser looking for any type of clean clothes I had. I put on a yellow tank top, black T-shirt, black sweatshirt, and dark blue skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. So in case you were wondering today is the first day of my junior year. God the first day is always the worst... Ella walks in and looks at me dumb-founded. "I thought you wanted to make a good impression on your teachers." She says looking me up and down.

"Fuck first impressions." I snap at her quickly rushing down stairs to the smell of my mum making bacon. I piled a plate full of bacon and pancakes and ran to my car, Ella skipping along cheerfully.

So I just moved here (California) from my old home back in Florida. I'm not happy about the move because I miss all my friends and shit like that but honestly, I really like it here. It's hot but not overwhelmingly hot, the locals are nice, and the school isn't half bad(teahing wise).

I pull into the school's parking lot looking at all the kids, I know instantly that I'm going to hate this school... But whatever. Just stay away from people and I'll be fine. Ugh... Today is going to be a long day...

(A/N) Sorry it took me so long to update! It's only the third chapter but I was having writers block... It's not fun! Anywho... Thanks again to Maximumrider99 for being my first reviewer! I really appreciate reviews. So please review! And just so you guys know it will take me about a week for every chapter and most of these chapters will be on Fang's POV and this story will end in Fax. Never Mylan... I hate Dylan with a burning passion... Anyways please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A/N) Sorry I haven't written in so long! I've been having issues with people and I haven't been in the mood. But now I'm back so be happy! I want to give a big thanks to Midnight Cresent and Junebug2130 for reviewing. I really enjoy your guys' reviews so please review! Anyways... I also wanted to say that most of this story will be in Fang's POV. So... without further ado... on with the story!

Fang's POV

I walked into first hour this morning late... Again... I thought is was fine seeing as I have resource first hour... But my teacher disagrees... Her name is Ms. Kolb and she is one heartless bitch. But anyways... So she marked me tardy and told me to take my seat. I sat next to my friend Trent. He's a pretty chill guy. He's obsessed with basketball. He never stops talking about it, but whatever... i humor him anyways... After the pledge a new girl walked in... The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. They were a brilliant green... Then I looked her over an I couldn't find a flaw in her. She was perfect... Wait... stop thinking like that... She could never like me... She sat across the room from me and I couldnt keep myself from looking at her... I noticed that occasionally she'd glance at me... She probably caught me looking at her... Shit... Soon after that class was over and she was gone... Something inside me felt weird... But I just figured that it was me getting sick so I just over looked it... The rest of the day went on like normal... Long and boring... Second hour: Gym, third hour: Personal Finance, fourth hour: History, fifth hour: Math, then lunch. Sixth hour: Physical Science, Seventh Hour: Band, and Eigth hour: English. The walk home was long and boring, and when I got home it was just like a normal day... My dad beat the shit out of me till I was close to unconsiousness then retreating to his room to sleep. Then Angel patching me up and bringing me up to bed... Just another day in my little piece of hell...

(Another A/N) Sorry if this chapter sucks guys. I haven't written in a while. I promise the Fax will start within the next few chapters. Please review and follow! Until next time :) 


End file.
